Unexpected
by thisdancingjuice
Summary: He wasn't easily surprised. Unexpected things never happened. Not to him. But, as always, when it comes to Chad Dylan Cooper: These rules only apply as long as Sonny Monroe isn't involved. Chad/Sonny oneshot


**AN: **After the overwhelmingly positive response to 'Second Chances', I decided to continue writing SWAC stories. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed! You've made me incredibly happy, I would have never thought that you'd like my writing so much. :) :)

This one's called 'Unexpected' and focuses a little more on Chad than 'Second Chances' did. I love writing about him. His character is _made_ for fanfiction, I swear.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't even want to own SWAC. I want to own Sterling Knight. As of now, neither belong to me.

**Warning:** OOC ish, although I really, really think that Chad **is** a sweet and caring guy. He just doesn't show that side of him very often. But that's what fanfiction is for, right?

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

He wasn't easily surprised. Unexpected things never happened.

Not to him.

Contrary to common belief, Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't a conceited person. He just had a very clear and distinct idea of who he was, what others thought of him and what he could demand.

Yes, he knew _exactly_ what to expect.

Like being on the cover of 'Tween Weekly' at least every second issue. Or having the best sandwich in the cafeteria named after him. Because _- _let's face it_ - _who else would be deserving of the best, if not him? He expected his castmates to fulfill his every wish and look up to him. And he always made sure that 'Mackenzie Falls' has the best viewer levels – _or at least better ones than 'So Random'._ But more than anything, Chad expected a smile to be on Sonny Monroe's face every single day.

An unhappy Sonny just didn't fit into his picture perfect. And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do imperfect.

Needless to say, he was more than just a little thrown off guard, when he saw a frowning Sonny sitting in her usual spot in the cafeteria one Friday afternoon._ Frowning._

He couldn't take his eyes off of this unusual sight. From his position at the 'Mackenzie Falls' table Chad could observe Sonny's 'funny' friends exchange worried glances, while the sullen brunette was randomly picking at the food on her plate. He scrunched up his nose, muttering under his breath, "If that steaming chunk of something can be classified as food. Thank goodness for steaks and lamb."

Eventually, Chad shook his thoughts off, turned back to his lunch and tried to pay attention to the meaningless conversation shared by his castmates. Nevertheless the blonde actor found himself wondering what could possibly cause a cheerful person like Sonny to be _this_ miserable.

He was new to this whole 'caring' thing. Before Sonny joined the cast of a certain comedy show, Chad didn't think twice about anyone besides himself. He had come to accept the fact that he felt something for the brown-eyed beauty, yet he still walked on eggshells around her. Despite being a great actor and having a certain reputation with the ladies, he was clueless when it came to the girl he liked.

He took another glance at a dejected Sonny and saw that her castmates had apparently abandoned her alone at their lunchtable. _Stupid Randoms._ But this gave him the perfect opportunity to take matters into his own hands.  
He only needed to work up the courage to go over and talk to her. From Chad to Sonny. No cocky behaviour, no spiteful comments, basically: No CDC.

"Hey Chad! You coming? Filming's supposed to start in 20 and I really wanna get outta here as soon as possible for the weekend."

Chad stared stupidly at Devon, a rather over-zealous boy, who played his current rival on 'Mackenzie Falls'. "No, you go ahead. I'll stick around for a while and get some yogurt."

"Sure, whatever suits you, CDC."

Chad sent a curt nod in Devon's direction and waited till all of his co-stars had left the room, before he casually got up and made his way over to the fro-yo machine. Throwing a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Sonny was still sat at the table, he filled two cups with vanilla flavoured yogurt. He stuck a spoon in each before making his way over to the sulking brunette.  
Chad carefully set down on a chair next to Sonny and held out one cup for her.

The stunned girl looked up at him. "Chad?"

The boy in question just motioned for her to take the yogurt. "I didn't know which flavor you prefer, so I settled for vanilla."

"Ah well, it's a common favourite, right?"

Chad gave her an affronted look and popped his collar. "Who cares about the common? I chose vanilla because it's _my_ favourite."

For some weird reason, Chad's playful, cocky behaviour seemed to do the trick, since Sonny couldn't help but let a small grin light up her features.

Chad felt his insides dancing in joy, when he realized he just made her grin. It wasn't a full-blown Sonny-smile, but it was a start.

Sonny scooped some yogurt onto her spoon."Thank you, Chad. This is really nice."

Chad sent her a small comforting smile in response, shrugged his shoulders and started eating his frozen treat. "Don't mention it."

An easy silence enveloped them, as both teenagers continued shovelling food into their mouths and stealing glances at each other. Chad kept checking his watch and going over what he wanted to say in his mind. He had no idea how to start the conversation and he really didn't have that much time left till filming started.

"So," Chad's head shot up when Sonny started speaking all of a sudden, "aren't you going to ask me what's wrong? That's what you came over for, right?"

Sonny's innocent eyes looked at him inquiringly, while Chad stared at his friend dumbfoundedly.

"You, um. Why would I- How do you-?" Chad stumbled over his words and fiddled with his yogurt cup. He heard Sonny let out a soft laugh – so different from her usual, rather booming laughter. So bland. So dull.

"Calm down, Chad. You're just not very subtle. Tawni said you were looking at me all the time, before she left for rehearsal."

The boy blushed a deep shade of red, when she said those words. He had been caught staring. _  
Oh, eternal humiliation, thy name be Chad._  
What was wrong with him? CDC doesn't get caught staring. CDC doesn't even stare to begin with. People stare at him. Not the other way around.

Chad vehemently shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. If he wanted a shot at any kind of relationship with Sonny, he would have to start thinking of other people as his equal instead of inferiors.

"Well, can you blame me? You've been sitting here frowning for all of lunch. Actually_ frowning_. You never frown. It's upsetting." He gazed into her brown eyes and tried to detect any clue as to why she was so down in the dumps today. "Will you tell me? Or do I need to pry? Because CDC-"

"-doesn't pry. I get it, Chad," Sonny rolled her eyes but granted him a quick wink, "but apparently, he _does care_."

Chad had no idea how to reply to that, so he just nodded and waited for her to start talking. Sonny's forehead creased and she sighed deeply before looking up at him.

"I was supposed to go home this weekend, Chad. I was really looking forward to seeing everyone again. This might sound really silly to you, but me and my friends, we have this tradition," she looked up at him reluctantly, but continued anyways, "one weekend in November, all of my friends go skating together. There is this really nice ice rink in my town and they serve the best hot chocolate," she smiled sheepishly and took a deep breath when she realized she was starting to ramble, "And yeah..."

Chad's eyebrows furrowed, "So this is happening this weekend, right?" She nodded. "So why aren't you going home then?"

Sonny's shoulders slumped in defeat, "My mum has caught the flu. And now she doesn't want me to come home in case she might infect me. I think it's silly. But you know what hurts the most? None of my friends really care. Lucy didn't invite me to stay over at her house instead. They are OK with me not being there," she slowly raised her sad eyes and gazed into his blue orbs. "I really miss home, Chad. I feel like my friends back in Wisconsin are slowly forgetting about me. Even my family seems to be coping just fine without me. I'm making my dream come true and I should be having a great time. I'm in Hollywood. But I can't enjoy anything that it has to offer because I'm stuck missing people who don't give a damn about me."

A small sob escaped her and Chad decided he had never experienced anything more heartbreaking. So sad. So vulnerable. So unlike anything Sonny had ever been before.

And he would personally make sure that this was a side of Sonny that he didn't have to witness very often.

He took a deep breath and readied himself for what he was about to say. The blonde boy reached for one of her hands and gingerly intertwined their fingers, while rubbing her arm with his other hand.

"OK. You know me, Sonny. I'm no good at this, so i'll only say this _once_. You better be paying attention," Chad playfully glared at her and her lips curled upwards slightly. "It's natural to miss your home. It's fine to miss your family. And it's acceptable to miss your friends. But it's **not** okay, if this is where it gets you. Look at yourself, Sonny. Sitting in a cafeteria, crying your eyes out."

He frowned and squeezed her hand firmly, "You deserve better than this. You are amazing, Sonny Monroe. And if your friends and family can't appreciate that, it's their loss. You shouldn't have to feel grief."

Chad reassuringly brushed his thumb over her palm, while Sonny stared at him in wonderment.

This was new. The girl had always believed that Chad Dylan Cooper had a softer side to him, but she would've never thought that he'd let her see it. Out of everyone she had befriended in Hollywood, he was the last she'd expect to find the right words to make her feel better. Yet here he was, doing exactly that.

Sonny gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand firmly before letting go, albeit reluctantly. "Thank you, Chad. You have a way with words, you know that?"

Chad flashed her a toothy smirk and tipped her nose playfully, "Of course, I know. Do I need to remind you of who I am?"

"Please don't," she laughed and shook her head. They gazed at each other and Chad nodded slightly at her thankful smile. The twosome stood up, got rid of their empty cups and slowly made their way out of the cafeteria. The boy stole a glance at her, as a warm feeling flooded his body. He had made her smile, laugh and forget about her worries. Could this day get any better?

"Thanks again, Chad. I really appreciate it. If there's anything I can do to return the favor, just name it. That's what _true_ friends are for, right?" She flashed him her brightest smile and bumped his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Maybe this day _could_ get better. Chad was about to find out.

He put his hand on the small of her back and softly pushed her along the hallways of Condor Studios. When they were one corridor away from the 'So Random' prop house, Chad gently tugged on her hand and the petite brunette came to an abrupt halt.

She turned around and looked at him questioningly, "Chad? Something the matter?"

"Actually, yes. I want to take you up on that offer. You know, I want you to return the favor."

Her eyes widened and she cocked one eyebrow, "Already?"

"Already," he nodded and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his infamous 'Mackenzie Falls' jacket.

The girl shrugged and rocked back and forth on her feet, "Well, let's hear it. What can I do for CDC?"

"I have no idea what you can do for CDC," Sonny frowned at this, "but _Chad_ would really like to take you out after work."

He raised his gaze and smiled sheepishly at her, "I have no clue if or where there's an ice rink in L.A., but I happen to know this place that serves a pretty neat hot chocolate. Marshmallows and all."

Sonny's eyes widened, before a smile lit up her face.

"Really, Chad?"

"Really," he nodded and waited for her to say something. This was nerve-wrecking, "So? What do you say?"

Sonny took a deep breath, stepped closer to him and grinned up at her blue-eyed companion, "Pick me up at eight?"

His shoulders slumped in relief and he smiled one of his rare smiles, "Perfect." He tried to hide his excited grin, but failed miserably, "And now I _really_ gotta head off to set. See you later?"

"Definitely," Sonny nodded full of enthusiasm, "I can't wait. Later, Chad."

The brunette leaned up, brushed the softest of kisses against his cheeks. She walked backwards slowly and smiled brightly at him, before twirling her way to the prop house.

_-_

_He was Chad Dylan Cooper and he always knew exactly what to expect_.

_-_

Chad stood motionless, seemingly rooted to the floor, for a few moments, letting a broad, silly smile spread across his face.

_-_

_A kiss and a date with Sonny Monroe just weren't on that list._

_-  
_

Running a hand through his flawless blonde locks and chuckling happily, he sauntered back to his set.

_-_

_Until now._

_

* * *

  
_

**AN: **Voilà. I hope you enjoyed 'Unexpected'. I'm still unsure of myself, when it comes to writing Chad/Sonny, but I feel like I'm getting there. I adore them and simply cannot leave them alone :P

Keep the reviews coming, I love reading & replying to them :)

Love, Mona

**PS:** If you haven't read 'Second Chances', my first Channy oneshot, yet, _please_ check it out! Thank you! :)


End file.
